


You Shot Me With Your Arrow!

by flarrow_huntbastian



Series: Olivary Hurt/Comfort [3]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Character Death, Everlasting Love, Gen, Hurt Barry Allen, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, upset oliver
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 17:49:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14290137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flarrow_huntbastian/pseuds/flarrow_huntbastian
Summary: The wedding of Barry Allen and Oliver Queen. What could go wrong?





	You Shot Me With Your Arrow!

Oliver was in his suit waiting for it to start. He heard the music he heard eveyone stand. He turned slowly to see the one person he was going to spend the rest of his life with.  
Barry Allen with Iris West on his arm. Both walking up the isle.  
Barry smiled at Oliver and Oliver gave him a warm smile back. When they stopped at the alter Iris sat down and Barry looked to Oliver.  
"You look.... hot" Oliver muttered for lack of better words. Barry blushed and took Olivers hand in his.  
The wedding went fairly quickly and then it was time for vows. Oliver went first.  
"Barry, you ran into my life and turned everything upside down. When I first met you, you lied to my face because you were doing what you had to do to save an innocent man. That good in you I saw then warmed my heart. I remember getting so annoyed with you for lying and Dig asked me, 'Oliver why are you so annoyed, I get he lied but usually you'd just yell and it'd be over'. Honsetly I couldn't give him an answer as to why it effected me ao much but now I can. It's because I knew then that I loved you and I got angry because I cared about you and I still love and care about you. There is no one else that I could see my self with other than you."  
Barry had teared up but it was now his turn.  
"Oliver, you shot me. Quite literally. About, I don't know twelve times. And I resented you for it. I mean I can laugh about it now but it hurt. A lot.... But there is one time you shot me that you didn't know about. There was a thirteenth time. Oliver you shot me right here" Barry pointed to his chest, "With one of your sharpest arrows. You shot me in the heart and that arrow left a mark that will never go away, it just grows. It grew into my love for you and it keeps growing bigger and stronger everyday."  
"Do you Oliver Jonas Queen take Bartholomew Henry Allen to be your lawfully wedded husband?"  
"I do."  
"Do you Bartholomew Henry Allen take Oliver Jonas Queen to be your lawfully wedded husband?"  
"I do."  
"I now pronounce you husband and husband, you many now kiss."  
Oliver went in to kiss Barry when he fell forward. Oliver caught Barry in his arms as the whole room gasped. Barry had been shot, in the back with an Arrow. The arrow pierced right through his heart.  
Oliver held Barry crying, knowing that his love for Barry was eternal and just becuase he couldn't be with Barry now, he will eventually. The love will be everlasting.

 **62 years later**  
Oliver lay in a hospital bed. He'd made it to 94 years of age. Living a long enough life for both him and Barry. He was ready to be with his love again. He closed his eyes to see Barry reaching out to take his hand.  
"Olly, it's time" He said. They were both back in their suits, Barry was 29 again and Oliver was 32. This time the church was white as if in the clouds.  
The words "You may now kiss" rang out through the room.  
"May I?" Asked Barry,  
"I've waited for this for a lifetime." Responded Oliver as he swept Barry off his feet and kissed him passionately, as he had been waiting to do for the last 62 years. In this time he had never forgotted his love for Barry and it was clear that the thirteenth arrows wound had only made Barry's love for Oliver stronger though the years.  
As they broke apart Barry looked into Olivers eyes, "I can't believe you shot me with your arrow" he said and Oliver replied, "And you hit me with your lightning bolt".  
The two of them laughed as they kissed again, knowing that they could spend eternity together.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave Kudos and a Comment!!! Feedback is much appreciated!!!  
> I actually cried when writing this, idk why. I just did.


End file.
